Thank You For Helping
by Omicron the IceQueen
Summary: "Yeah," Tallen agreed, looking up from checking her hand basket before spotting the two heads peeking up over the edge of her door. She arched an eyebrow as Sideswipe peered around the open window, while his brother's warning growl drifted to her. What were those two planning?
1. Tinny Terror

Queen's note: Woot, been working on this for a long while. Have some, or rather a tiny mecha! And some drama. Someone hug Sideswipe

 **Thank You For Helping**

Chapter One:

Tiny Terror

The parking lot seemed to be oddly shaped before one made a right turn around a craft store. Only then did the other stores become visible to the driver, and she made a face at how many cars were in front of the thrift store in the corner.

The driver gave a low raspberry sound as she found a parking spot relatively near both stores that the woman had to go to. She didn't get out right away, sitting back with the Oldsmobile off and turning the music down on her phone. Just enough to still hear the rain. Soon though she took her headphones out to listen to the rain and people watch.

Maybe also to just sit and mentally prepare for the walk in the rain, but to just face people in general. As there was a surprising amount of people coming out of the thrift store, not a whole lot really, but the woman worked retail and saw many, many people in a day, let alone in a week. She had just gotten off shift not fifteen minutes ago from a busy day, not having time to decompress yet.

The woman got out of her blue car, she made another face as she belatedly remembered to pull her hood up. The woman looked up at the hazy sky that was colored in shades of grays with some darker streaks to the east where the harbor was. Those were becoming thicker even as she watched and walked to the thrift store first. She really needed some new pants for work... and shoes...

More than anything she needed a few days off. Three in a row would be just amazing, though it was unlikely. At least in a few days she would be free for two days in a row. The woman rolled her shoulder as she entered the store, shook a little of the water off herself and waved at a casher. As the woman headed to the clothing racks she past a clump of people. Two or three smaller groups near each other really, but a young piercing voice whined, almost screeched about wanting something. She glared to the side, a flash of exasperated distaste showing on her face. The woman turned back to her mission, so not to be drawn into the noisy groups.

People now a days seemed so...sensitive to what felt like the wrong things to her. Maybe it was just things she didn't understand. Her nieces and nephews never seemed to screech when they wanted something, maybe turn into a noodle to plop down and pout. Biases or not, she just wanted peace in her life, and those around.

Not screaming kids.

Shaking her head, Tallen pushed those thoughts aside as her headphones were placed back in, to block out the general noise and screaming child. That was better, the first strings and music of a Halo game soundtrack keeping her company as she searched for some new work cloths in her size.

The thrift store was warehouse like, if only because there was any overly dramatic or too colorful displays and clutter. One sign in the men's shirt section was crooked on the end of a row of cloths. To the right and east a painted boxy-shape of plywood made up the changed rooms. They were a darker brown color. A pleasant counterpart that worked well with the warm take shade of the general paint of the store. As well as matching the dark browns of old book shelves on the other side of the store. In the back was the organized chaos of appliances, furniture and kitchen wares.

It was a large location, though not the largest that Tallen had seen, and she knew this store at least. Hell she had come here as a child with her mother enough times to have clear memories, and remembering the book shelves being in a different location. Even earlier memories of seeing old VHS tapes left over on one shelf from years ago.

Something red caught her attention, a flash of movement from the corner of her eye, it was lower to the ground and toddler related. The woman turned partly, pausing her soft humming with the halo soundtrack. She blinked, Tallen frowned and looked around, but there wasn't anyone too near her. By habit she peered between the cloths racks, with more than ten years of experience in retail and general public Tallen couldn't help checking for a run away or lost child. It couldn't be that one girl that had been yelling at the front of the store, for that child was still being loud.

Tallen shifted her left leg, careful of her brace wrapping that knee she eased into kneeling down. If she was completely wrong and going crazy or having seen a flash of a spirit or something, she wasn't afraid to re-tie her shoe.

Bright blue optics widen as the woman blinked back at seeing the small mech hiding in the so many pairs of pants.

"Oh..." It took a second of staring before Tallen realized what she was seeing. The woman shifted and smiled as she took an earphone out, "Hello. You should watch out, there's at least one bratty, grabby sounding kid in the front." She told the small mecha.

The red mech- Tallen instantly recognized him as a Sideswipe model, a verdant of some kind though. The red paint and armor like panels were smooth and had car light bits of kibble on him that looked oddly functional. The blank helm turned to glance towards the front and then the blue optics looked back at Tallen. He gave a soft chirp like sound, the tone and silver-white face seemed worried as the small mech gripped two things. A tiny yellow hot wheels car in his left hand and a bracelet wrapped around his right wrist with the tag dangled to be gripped in his right hand. It looked like a price tag like those on the bigger appliances in the back the last time Tallen had come to the thrift store.

"Where you donated?" Tallen asked softly, smiling as she shifted, "Given up? I'm sorry sweetie, that must be hard on your imprinting." She felt oddly sympathetic to the mecha.

The small mecha gave a soft chirp like sound, keeping it low though there was still a confused-worried tone as he watched the woman struggle to get back up. She was favoring her left leg, it was a little awkward to get back upright without something to grab. The mech came a little closer, leaning out between the line of cloths to watch.

"I have a bad knee," The woman told the Sideswipe module, smiling despite herself, shifting to let him look at the brace wrapped around the joint. "So I need a brace to help keep it from bulking under me." That nearly happened today. Tallen sighed and picked up two pairs of jeans that seemed they would fit, she wanted to try them on and possible grab a toy car for her nephews...and just get home.

There was a nervous meep and the sensation of a small hand grasping her other pants' leg made the woman blink and look down. "I'm sorry, I have to go try these on sweet-spark." She said, the term happening on a reflex, without really realizing that she said it. Tallen had snuck in a few posts in a written roll playing story on her phone at work when it was slow.

The small Sideswipe paused, looking shocked on his small face, before he gripped her leg again, chirping again. He sounded a little more determined though struggling to stay quiet as he held up his right hand, showing the appliance tag.

Tallen felt her heart sink a bit, "I don't think I can afford you..." she said softly, maybe a little wistfully as she stooped to look at the tag. She blinked, surprised at what she saw printed and the added stickers. Tallen hesitated, glancing up at the sale signs over near the back of the store and back down.

 _Marked down, 50.00_

 _As Is._

 _–Imprinting program faulty, unable to reset._

The Sideswipe waved the tag at her with a hopeful sounded chirp, then showed that he had his own charging cored hidden away under a chest panel.

"Are you trying to sell yourself?" Tallen asked, twitching at another high pitched child scream, a little closer this time. The woman glanced up and back down at the tag now being pushed in her free right hand. She did a quick mental calculation, then reached for her phone, taking out both her headphones all the way.

50.00 at 30 percent off... that would make the mech 35.-ish plus tax?

The sideswipe model tugged on her again, his hand grasping hers, glancing to where he heard the moving group of noisy people.

"...okay," Tallen said, giving in as she shifting her hand to hold the mech's back, the tag hidden between both of their hands. "Come on little one. I can't remember what you do, but you're a favorite..." She trailed off, keeping more actively aware now of her surroundings and other people on the way to the changing room box. Mentally she was rearranging and sorting her budget, she had enough food for the month, as long as she didn't buy more than milk and small things, or go out for lunches... this could work.

Wasn't a Sideswipe a gaming or protective related mecha?

What was the As-Is about?

"You're not going to spazz out at home are you?" Tallen asked, not quite able to think of the tiny mecha AI as an 'appliance' though she knew they were made as that. Different models based to look like the transformer characters for different things. From gaming consoles, to assistants, to financial aid computers and cleaning help to name a few things she could think of off the top of her head.

It understandable took off in popularity, to the point that the little AIs were no rarer than an X-Box or PlayStation, but not nearly everyone could afford one.

The little red mecha was shaking his head, meeping softly again as he glanced back over a shoulder. His grip tightened a surprising amount, but didn't really hurt.

"Don't encourage her by looking back so much," Tallen said softly as she stepped up to the changing room. She held her arm out and the pants folded over her left forearm to the attendant, "Three pants, and... um..." she held her captured right hand up a bit, "A cling on?"

"Ohh, Sideswipe, you found someone you like?" The older, brown haired woman said peering down, and getting a very sweet sounding chirp-beep from the mech. "Normally he hides all day watching people." The woman said unlocking the door and setting the jeans inside, "Go ahead in."

"Even with him?" Tallen asked, looking down at back up.

The other woman adjusted her purple blouse, "You're fine darling." She chuckled, "He's been a marvel at spotting shoplifting, and if he doesn't like you- you just turn and he's gone. He must like you."

A trill came from the little mech, Sideswipe losing some of his nervousness from before to be replaced by some pride at the praise he was given.

Tallen smiled, now being dragged into the changing room, "Okay then…oy, this isn't a date you know young man." She added in a dry tone, getting a small laughing fit from behind as the door was closed.

There was a sound of taring velcro after a moment as Tallen started taking her knee brace off. Sitting down now that the little two and half foot tall mech had let her go, Sideswipe was starting to peer into the larger pockets of the jacket that had been dropped on the floor. "Erip?" he asked looking up, his tag dangling free for now.

"Just, don't hurt my phone," The woman said as she started to try on the first pair of pants. "I can't afford another." Tallen said stretching and testing, surprised that one of the jeans fit first time. She was still going to wash it again before spending a whole day in it though. As she was getting ready to try the second pair of jeans, the woman was stopped.

Sideswipe had looked up, giving a surprised whistle and reached out to touch a spot just above Tallen's left ankle, and the tattoo there. It had thicker black lines of a Decepticon emblem, with a light dusting or high lights of purple around the inside corners. Sideswipe looked down at his chest and the pale off-white emblem that was on the thick plate.

"Yeah... you're Autobot," Tallen said, shifting to stand carefully again, and showed Sideswipe her other ankle, "I have that too, it's not colored yet though." She smiled as the mini mech chirped at seeing the Autobot emblem on her other leg. "When I can afford it, I'll get some red. Pretty cool huh?"

Sidesipe nodded, chittering something the woman couldn't guess this time, looking at the older tattoo and newer one.

"I need my legs back," Tallen pointed out, "You can look at my tattoo again later once home, but I need my ankles to try pants on." She heard a snort from outside the thin wall and door of the changing room, but didn't feel upset at the inadvertent ease dropping from the older woman.

It wasn't like she hadn't done the exact same thing at work, listening to costumers while working in case she needed to step in. Or direct them to the right area. Sometimes to correct a misconception about pet fish or foods. Regardless, Tallen knew it was just a part of retail, and it wasn't like this changing room was solidly private or sound proof.

As she coaxed Sideswipe to let her ankle go, assuming his fascination was from never seeing a tattoo before, she could hear someone asking the woman outside some questions. The voices drifted off with instructions of how to find things, and Tallen turned her attention to trying on the second pair of pants. The small mech sat back down, investigating her jacket's pockets again, that thoughtful look was back as he snooped. Maybe trying to learn about her?

The woman smiled despite herself, reaching for her own pants.

There was an out of place sound of a huff and then a cringing-loud wail of an alarm blared from Sideswipe, making Tallen jump as her heart visited her spine and stomach. She yelped as a young voice screamed out at floor level. Whipping around she gaped at the scene in her changing room, "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Mine!" A little girl demanded, screamed as she grabbed Sideswipe's foot with two hands as the AI struggled to pull himself the opposite direction, one of his own hands grabbing the leg of the bench. Trying not to be pulled out under the gape under the door the scowling girl crawled under.

Dropping what was in her hands, Tallen took a deep breath and then reached down to grasp Sideswipe's now free hand, the little yellow toy car dropped in his panic. Voice lowering a little she used a firmer voice, "Young lady, let go right now. You are not supposed to be doing this- Someone help me!"

Tallen knew better then to touch the child, even as she felt strain on her bad knee.

"I want the thing!" The child demanded, twisting in the door gap, disturbing her hat as she tugged on the AI. "I saw it first!"

Sideswipe buzzed and then screeched another alarm, that had employees of the thrift store running over as he started kicking at the smaller hands. Both of his own hands were now locked onto the adult woman's wrist tightly. The AIs hissed and screamed that piercing alarm- determined to get free.

"Don't hurt her- I know it's scary- No. Young lady, no. Let go of him this instant. No." Tallen growled, trying to stop a bigger disaster from happening as the child screamed herself, then louder as someone was pulling her back out of the closed changing room.

"Corey! What do you think you're doing?!" Another woman's voice demanded, Tallen and Sideswipe could just see hands with pink and purple nailpolish and-

"No!" Tallen barked at the child, deepening her voice to get a better response as the girl was starting to reach for the cell phone now on the ground as the child lost her grip on Sideswipe. "Don't you dare grab my cell young lady."

All at once Sideswipe was free, and Tallen stumbled back, hitting the other side of the changing room as she cursed finally. The Ai was still screaming himself in a mix of anger and fear, kicking a moment before Tallen pulled him up and shifted into the corner to sit heavily on the bench before her leg could give out. She winced as the mecha wrapped around her, clinging almost too tight to her chest, shoulders and the side of her neck. There was a scramble outside the changing room as Tallen reflexively hugged the mecha, scowling herself now as she noticed her cellphone was missing.

"Sideswipe, stay in here." Tallen said, running one hand over the small black helm as she shifted to sit up, wincing at the ache in her knee. She added in a softer voice that only Sideswipe could hear as he looked up, still making an unnerving sound but it was lower like a cat half growling. "Keep a hold of my wallet, and I'll make sure this shit doesn't happen again. You can come home with me."

The woman picked up the black object that had been in her jacket before she had reflexively put in on the bench where it would be safer. She put the calanderbook/wallet into Sideswipe's hands as male voices joined the chaos outside the thin wood. The red mech grasped the wallet tightly, growling now at the door as Tallen pried him off and put him on the bench. Just managing to grab her pants as a heavey ponding started on the door.

"What the hell did you do to my daughter?!" A man's voice bellowed, making Sideswipe yell an alarm sound back at him, though there was an indignant tone in it.

"Rob stop-" the woman who had pulled the child out started.

"What's going on?" A new voice cut in, as others spoke over each other.

Tallen took a shaky breath, fighting back the fear response she knew she had at yelling voices before standing up. Pulling her own pants back on as if that was a shield before stepping over to the changing room door, flipped the flimsy lock and wrenched the door open.

"Enough!" She yelled as loud as she could, using that I-am-a-Manager, slash aunty-Tallen-is-mad-and-Disappointed-in-you. It took all she had to face the sudden crowd of people, and manage to glare as she pulled up one side of her pants. "Everyone calm down. You young lady, will return my cell phone you stole. You sir, I did nothing to the girl that was crawling under my changing room door to steel from me."

Tallen had dropped her voice back down to normal levels, looking at the taller man before turning to the woman who held the anger child, just in time to see her throw the black rectangle. There was no diving after the phone that smacked against the wood of the changing room, Tallen flexed her hands and slowly clenched them. Anger warred with fear and she clenched her jaw before taking a deep, slow breath.

" _Corey!"_

"I saw it first! It's mine momma! Daddy take it back!" The child was insisting pointing the changing room, answered by a clear scolding in buzz-warbling from Sideswipe, and a hiss.

 _Not your family, not your job. Don't do anything, be professional,_ Tallen thought as she stared straight into the horrified eyes of the girl's mother. She was semi humming in time with the mental chant of, _Be professional_ , before speaking up as the shocked man moved closer, pointing at her phone that was in three pieces, battery on the floor and screen now shattered. "I need that for work tomorrow."

"I'm so sorry," the dark hair woman said standing up, cringing before standing up and picking up her daughter, adding in an angry sending order, "Corisa! Be quiet- You do _not_ do this! Mark, here hold her, do not let her down, I'm so sorry miss."

The reality of all that happened seemed to hit, some of the group trying to fade out as the man that yelled before moved forward as Tallen finnaly started to pick up her broken phone, "Miss, I'm so sorry, this isn't normally how she acts- I heard screaming and thought-"

"I can understand the reflex to protect your child." Tallen said taking another deep breath as she struggled to contain her own anger at this sudden chaos. She stood and took the battery from the man, holding the broken screen up and the new large dent on the side where it hand hit the door. "But your daughter just crawled in under a locked changing room door to grab at my things- then stoll my my phone, and as you see..."

"We'll replace your phone," The mother appeared, having ordered an uncle or something to take the screaming child out of the store. She glanced at the open changing room, where Sideswipe was hissing holding the black wallet and rubbing at his leg where he had be yanked, "And take care of your things, I'm so sorry, she's not normally like this."

Tallen hesitated as she looked at the two before nodding, taking one more breath, held it and let it out slowly before leveling a frown at the man and woman. "I'll except that, but you need to get that girl some help. Anger aside I understand that behaver can be changed with some professional aid, I've seen it happen."

"We will," The man, Rob said, looking upside now as he grasped the whole situation. "Jane is right, we'll replace your phone, and get your things."

Sideswipe hissed again, looking around as one of the store employees peered in, only to warble a warning at the older woman. The small mech was glaring at everyone but Tallen at the moment, realizing that she was the first human in some time that had defended him. Stood up for him and... and treated him like more than a slandered AI. Sideswipe wanted to yell, to really _yell_ at the other humans, even at the store employees because of the mood he was now in.

He clutched at the wallet when anyone came near, treated it like it was his only lifeline. It was in a way his ticket to getting free of the wire locks on his arm and leg, and if he had it then Tallen must take him away, right?

Sideswipe hissed at the father of the child that grabbed him, more than once, whenever the man moved. He stood up on the bench as Tallen came back in, pulling on her shoes and strapping her knee brace back on. Hesitating a moment he murmured a softer note to her, trying to say thank you without speaking up. Even now Sideswipe would not speak outside of what he was doing, not again, not without really knowing who he was with. He let Tallen pick him up, Sideswipe settling on her side, more hip and held on as the woman walked to the front- after offering him the little toy car she had remembered to grab.

This helped Sideswipe slowly start to settle down, not just the toy, but the fact that someone was making an effort for him. Sideswipe watched everyone he could, lifting his legs to wrap around the woman to protect himself- though he trilled as the price tage and the wire wrapped around the same wrist was removed. Then the 'theft prevention' cords on his other arm, and left leg were taken off, leaving him free to cling to Tallen outside the store.

He was _outside the store_.

Now things could start to happen again!

"I'm going to put you in the car, and deal with the drama," Tallen muttered, glancing at blue optics, raising an eyebrow. "You okay with that?"

Sideswipe nodded, staring back at the woman before chirping an agreement. He could do cars, cars had locks...and that was an old car. It was Sideswipe's turn to arch an optic ridge, staring at the faded dark blue paint, a few odd scrapes and one large dent in the driver's side front panel. He watched as the woman unlocked only the driver's door, tossing the pile of cloths to the passenger seat, as well as her headphones, then set Sideswipe down on her seat.

"Stay in here okay?" Tallen half asked, pointing to the door after putting her broken phone on the dash. "And keep this locked until I'm back, I'm going with the woman Jane to an ATM in the complex."

Sideswipe nodded, looking around the large inside of the Oldsmoble, leaning away as the door was closed. He doubled checked all four doors were closed and locked before watching out of the windows as Tallen walked to meet the woman with the pink nail polish, talking in the rain before walking to the center of the shopping complex. He glanced around to see where the other woman came from, cruching slowly as he saw the group before sliding out of sight to sit in the seat.

The small mech gripped the little yellow toy that reminded him of his brother, muttering in Cybertronian, " ** _I'll find you._** "


	2. Are We Done Yet

**Thank You For Helping**

Chapter Two:

Are We Done Yet?

Feeling the key sliding into the lock and turning, unlocking her apartment door was, not so strangely, more satisfying than normal. Tallen pushed the door open, locking it automatically behind her after the new smaller frame darted inside as soon as there was room. She smiled after seeing the AI mech look around an hesitated now that he was inside.

"No kids, well, human kids," Tallen assured Sideswipe as splashing drew both of their attention, "Remember Sideswipe? I said in the car I have reptiles as pets. Those are my turtles."

Sideswipe looked back up at the woman, hesitating a moment before he looked back and around him again. Now that he was paying attention, Sideswipe really saw what was around him, walking a few paces from the door to the small 'living room' space to the left of the odd pillar space.

Tallen chuckled softly as she heard splashing from her exited turtles in the back of the small living space. She double checked the door was locked before setting her bag down on a plant pod of an old inside tree, and then peeled off her jacket and her outer layer of cloths against the rain.

"Pretty cool huh?" Tallen half asked stepping to the right and into the kitchen, wanting to really wash her hands, and wanting a shower to get the icky-ness of a work day off herself. Oh, but first, off with the knee brace.

Sideswipe gave a whistle from the other side of the divider, turning on the spot to look at the transformer posters, and the boxes of larger transformer toys on the top of the desk-buffet and its two small matching book cases. One had loose transformers and SD Gundams on the shelves, while the other book case's shelves had pet things like dry foods. The small mech looked down at the car in his hand before trailing closer to the first book case he saw with the loose transformers, piping up in a strange warble as he spotted a few of the toys.

"I have more in my room up on the walls, smaller boxes and posters, but most of my loose transformers, and Bionicle are in storage." Tallen explained as she headed for the small bathroom, matching the rest of her tiny apartment. She could see out where the mech was staring, giving a semi sheepish smile and way from her spot before sighing.

She was home, safe from the general public with time to decompress and mess with her new phone before going to bed. She was going back to normal hours of closing shift before her days off.

"I'll show you around in a minute," Tallen said from her spot, watching the AI go over to the turtles' tank, and jumping as the two 'big' maps came rushing over to see if Sideswipe had some food for them. "It's not much but its mine. Don't mind them, they want some food."

Sideswipe glanced back a few times, but left the woman to do her business as he lifted a hand, wigging his fingers at the clear glass of the tank in growing interest. Blue optics wide as the slightly bigger turtle pushed on half its size away to bull into the corner beside the mech. Its head ducked down under the water, peering carefully at the black fingers, its nose and beak pressed at the glass. Sideswipe rested a finger on his side, moving his hand and watching as the turtle peered up and then followed the digit.

He grinned, looking around before spotting a green plastic jar with dry pellets. Sideswipe tucked his toy car in under some of the red armor plating before reaching out to pill the green container closer. He examined it closely and shifted into the woman's line of sight, chirping in a questioning way.

Tallen leaned to her left a little, arching an eyebrow as she watched her turtles freaking out at the sight of their food. "You can feed them, just one small handful of yours okay? Can you reach?"

Sideswipe huffed, of course he could! He set the container down and climbed up onto the sturdy oak coffee table the turtle tank was on. The tiny two foot mecha wavered in balanced before shifting and braced one foot on the second coffee table half behind him. This new vantage point however, not only let Sideswipe peer into not only the turtle tank but also another angle to look at the loose transformers. At the still exited splashing, Sideswipe looked down before picking up the plastic jar to more splashes. Unscrewing the lid was not that hard, and after getting a small handful and reached down into the tank.

A few pebbles fell off, but the two bigger of the map turtles pushed their way to inspect the black fingers and the food. The turtle with near compete yellow markings of yellow around the light colored eyes, shenipped at the small mecha's fingers. The small beak did not hurt him, and managed to push the digits to get some more pellets to fall down. The two ducked as a few landed on their heads before Sideswipe dropped the food in and reached to touch a shell, only to have the turtle scuttling away and splashing as Tallen came over.

"Hi kids," The woman smiled wiggling her washed fingers at the turtles, lowering her hand as the turtles followed her fingers to where the pellets were floating. "Thank you Sideswipe, that wasn't too much. Don't bonk the gecko tank behind you...you okay?"

Sideswipe looked up, hesitating as he looked the woman over, and then study her face for a moment or two. He vented in a way that was not unlike a sigh, shrugging.

"I think I can understand that." Tallen gently ran her finger tips over the black helm in an attempt to be reassuring. "Well, want to sit on the bed and decompress with me? Or snoop around the apartment?"

Sideswipe glanced around the small apartment, chirped and held up his arms to the woman. He smiled as he was picked up long enough to be set down, so he did not have to jump down. The AI mech started to the kitchen and not-hallway that he had glimpsed the bathroom to be, not minding that Tallen followed behind him. He looked into the aquarium, tilting his head at the little aquatic... lizards?

"Wa'p?" Sideswipe asked, pointing.

"Those are my axolotls," Tallen explained, checking the tank as well and doing a mental count, "They're babies still, but ate this morning. Honey is in my room, she's a really big kid, a scaly one though. Not like that brat earlier."

The small red and black mech relaxed a bit, stepping into the kitchen, peering around and noting a few cloths that had been left. The woman did too before Tallen scooped them up and walked into her room, tossing the fabrics into the laundry basket.

Sideswipe would follow in a moment, snooping into space under the sink, a little surprised at finding rock salt and random tools. Next he looked into the small dishwasher, the oven, and then the fridge as Sideswipe tried to get some more clues of who he was with now. He did notice that the butterflies above were trailing to be in a line over the cabinets above and out of his reach, but also just noticing there was bairly there outlines of stars?

Who was this person?

The red mech wrestled with the fridge door, getting the seal to breath and then the door was opening.

"What are you doing?" Tallen asked from where she was changing into her pajamas (after work and then the misadventure she wasn't planning to go _anywhere_ ), leaning over to peer out the open door, and then smiling at the chitter she got in response. "Snooping after all?"

Sideswipe chirped again, this time it seemed lighter than anything before. Maybe something was almost cheerful.

"Just don't leave the fridge open please." Tallen said, willing to let the AI take his time looking around, and waved at the baby rescue iguana that was sleeping. She rolled her eyes and flopped, carefully onto her bed. Missing when it was stood up on its supports, and not nearly on the ground, but it was warm, and soft, "Blah."

That summed up most of her day.

"Bah." Sideswipe agreed coming into the small room, after studding the crafts perched on the wall and taking a moment to stare at all the transformers and posters on the walls. He reached up and was just able to touch the bare metal rings hanging on the open door. Sideswipe took in everything before walking over to the bend and, after checking that his little pedes were clean stepping onto the blanket. The bed was made, with a nest of mismatched pillows in the corner area, one at the 'foot' were a laptop was resting on a post-office box, and screen.

What?

Well that wasn't important at the moment, as Sideswipe crawled over to pull up Tallen's left pant leg, peering at the Decepticon emblem first. Then did the same to her right leg where he remembered she said the Autobot emblem was.

"Oy," Tallen grunted, shifting a little to watch. She had said he could see later. "Just down put weight on my left knee young man."

Sideswipe looked up, nodded and shifted to sit on the pillows, looking thoughtful at the smoother red and black lines rather than the Decepticon emblem.

Then, seeming to make up his mind, Sideswipe stretched and moved to flop on a fish shaped pillow between Tallen at the wall her bed was against. Making himself comfortable there and resting his helm on the woman's left shoulder as she stretched out on her front as well. He could watch her laptop screen from there.

Sideswipe smiled as his helm got a little bit of a pet as a youtube video started to play.

"Time to veg," Tallen said, getting an agreeing, though soft chirp.


	3. Not Bad For Now

**Queen's note:** I'm not dead, and this turned into a cuddles.

 **Thank You For Helping**

Chapter Three:

Not Bad For Now

Sideswipe did not need to sleep like a human, but he did take the chance once Tallen was asleep herself to let himself relax. Settling against her side partly in the dark, the small mecha could watch the red-tinted laptop screen and the auto-play of quieter lets plays. Sideswipe could understand the need for white-noise to get recharge. Or sleep in the case of humans.

The red and black mech gently patted the woman on her front. His optics stayed dimmed through the night but he relaxed his energy field at last. He did not mind the human bio-energy at all, and got some half-recharge to rest his own systems. Around five am, Sideswipe carefully moved and climbed out of the warm spot between human and the wall. He shook himself once a few feet away, stretching and waking up fully.

Turning, Sideswipe considered the sleeping human, amused that she had snored not unlike himself before. The mech looked around in the grey light from the window, peering into the tanks near him. The lizard was still sound asleep as well, but there was some movement. The big tank, the one where Tallen had said 'Honey and Red' lived in, it had a blanket over the front but something pale was moving at the corner.

Padding quietly, completely soundlessly in fact, to the big tank and peering in as he lifted the blanket a little. Blue optics widen as he looked over at Tallen. He looked up and checked the locks on the tank, making sure it was really secured so the two big snakes wouldn't get out. He was happy to find that they had locks of a sort that needed thumbs to work.

Primus this human was crazy.

He kind of liked that.

Sideswipe was also happy to find a loose toy of his brother in his reach, it was by no means a replacement, but it was... comforting.

Sideswipe turned his attention back to snooping, poking through the kitchen, finding a few things seemingly hidden. Like another smaller snake tank. There were a few smaller tanks for smaller geckos that held his attention, fascinated at the inch long geckos that stuck to the side of glass. Peering back at Sideswipe, attracted to the glow of his optics. The small mecha looked upwards at the assortment of lines above him in the forms of the colorful butterflies. Fake butterflies but it was still interesting, and he remembered seeing a glow for a little bit from the glow in the dark stars as well.

It was cute and Sideswipe could appreciate the show of individuality. A reflection he thought, following the lines with his optics before seeing the semi pattern. He walked to the front door, reflexively checking to see if the door was locked. Sideswipe paused, considering the metal door, stepping closer to youth the cold thing. The small mecha leaned against the door, pressing the side of his helm against it. Not so much trying to hear through it, his adios were far better than any normal AI, if Sideswipe truly focused he could pick out the steady heart beat as well as breathing in the next room. Yet Sideswipe knew he did not have the attention span to do that for long.

Or this.

Yet... Sideswipe squinted his optics as he concentrated as he coded another ping. He wanted to reach his brother, but only him. Sideswipe was pretty sure it was only his brother out there in this strange world.

The little mech did not mind his size so much, or embracing his natural instincts to help him blend in. The latter part of 'robots in disguise,' he knew how to mimic enough to blend in. Though Sideswipe would admit it had been fun to run around for a bit before he was caught and put in that thrift store. The small mecha shook his hand and wrist out, grateful for the wire to be gone.

Using the door like a conductor, but also…or more like something to shield, the red mock sent out a ping. Waiting for about ten minutes before he had an answer.

Sideswipe grinned, and as much as he wanted to open a channel on his coms, Sideswipe knew enough not to. Sunstreaker would ping next, when he was closer, as far as the red mech could tell this was a safer place. A 'transformers' fan, but someone who seemed to be alone, at least from what Sideswipe found on the laptop.

A soft sound drew his attention. The small mecha pushed himself up and moved back to the small bedroom. Bright optics peeked in, and Sideswipe watched as Tallen rolled over, stretching out an arm. She was not really awake truly, but still grabbing the tumbler cup water set near the bed. The red mech came over to the bed again. Climbing back on and over the woman's legs, getting a confused sound but chirped softly back, in a tone he knew was friendly.

Everything was fine, Sideswipe was back, so go back to sleep. "Hmmip."

Tallen chuckled feeling a warm metal hand patting her arm. She put her cup down, lifting her head enough to squint at window above. Seeing it was still dark, tallen made a face and shifted, rolling over in place. Sideswipe meeped and warbled strangely as he shifted too, to get up on the fish pillow again. The mecha gave her a strange look, not having expected someone to be that flex able.

Primus if this had been reversed, Sideswipe knew he wouldn't be able to twist and roll in place like that. He poked the woman and she stirred, reaching up behind in a way, without opening her eyes found the mouse pad. Triggering the autoplay again before relaxing, "Churrp?"

"Still dark, too early." Tallen muttered, teetering on the edge of going back to sleep completely.

Sideswipe shrugged, settling down some more, tugging a part of the blanket up and over him as well. It was soft and warm, his brother was somewhere relatively close having made good time when Sideswipe was stuck in the thrift store. He shifted and slid off his new pillow, wedging himself between the large fish plush and the woman's side. He would not admit it, but he liked the sense of companion ship, of comfort, more so with the small Sunstreaker toy he still held onto.

"Hmm?" Tallen yawned again, lowering an arm and sleepily giving the small black helm a tired pet, and humming with a flicker of amusement as the 'AI' gave her a pet back on her front. That seemed fair as the two settle to dose the rest of the morning.


	4. Settling In

Notes: soo…. Yeah I moved =3 I apparently escaped the snow and am constantly blinded by the sunlight. And have been making far too many dream catchers for stock! Mwahaha….and I've started to write for fun, rather than de-stress.

 **Thank You For Helping**

Chapter Four:

Settling In

There was a basic pattern, and Sideswipe was alright with it. It was not nearly as stimulating as an all-out adventure, but at his current size he could forgive the dull points. Mostly because he could surf on the internet not only in his own systems but also by way of Tallen's laptop, the woman had not minded him chirp asking and pointing at it the first day she had to leave for work.

"Hm? Oh yeah go ahead if you want to watch something or read, just don't close my tabs okay?" The woman had smiled at Sideswipe then and gave a thumbs up as she strapped her brace on for work. That permission then was extended a few days later for Sideswipe to play on the x-box.

When Tallen came home after work, the red mech was learning that there was a rare chance of going out with the woman. She tended to have just enough energy to scrub her hands and arms in the sink, barely make something to eat before collapsing in bed. After a week of this, Sideswipe was really starting to wonder what kind of job she working at. The small Autobot patted his new human on the leg, or back once she was down, offering comfort awkwardly before relaxing and finding that she just liked him near for however long it took the food to cook.

Sideswipe realized he was getting attached a little too fast, too soon. He could not help it as he read through past chat IMs, files, and just listened to when Tallen was on the phone with her friend or sister. This human was not demanding extra tasks of Sideswipe, but offering trust that he would protect her small little home. By the second week, the mech could see the pattern, and by the third he was sure of it.

On her first day off, Tallen would try to get as much done as possible, errands after a late morning sleeping in. He was invited for sure each time, and they would go shopping, mostly for food and getting a new charge cored for him. The old one from the thrift store was saved, even with the fraying edges 'just in case.' Sometimes there would be a walk to a coffee place, and then back to the apartment. The second day off was a nicer, after sleeping in and going to the laundry mat they would walk around again, something called an inner-urban trail where Sideswipe met all sorts of dogs and people passing them.

Life was a _bit_ slower of a pace then he was used to, and yet it was not that purely chaotic scramble to keep from being grabbed as it had been in the thrift store. Many of those humans from there were just... so incredibly stupid to Sideswipe.

The chances at getting out were nice, and with the size difference between Sideswipe and his human, he could feel the stretch in his muscle cables. It was not the same thrill of fighting, of plunging into the front lines but it was...nice. Not to mention there was so much at this scale Sideswipe could see and... well, pay attention to. This he had missed before, even in that store.

A surprising amount of dogs seemed to really like him, Sideswipe was constantly nosed and sniffed at. A few younger puppies outright attempting to lavish attention onto him- possibly to get some in return?

Right now, the red and black mech was shaking himself, trying not the flair his armor too much before running to catch up to Tallen. Carefully inspecting her brace once he was beside her.

"It just slid down a little." The woman said as she smiled down at Sideswipe. "Let's take a left ahead. There should be a street that takes us back around to grocery store where the car is."

Sideswipe considered her walking pace, noting it was slowing down again, and gave an agreeing chirp.

"That way we, well, I should still be able to get the cold stuff and make it home to rest before work..." Tallen paused, stopping on the walking path of the trail, having to really think about it before sighing as the little mech gave what she was learning was a bemused buzzing-razz sound.

The red mech shifted and put his hands on his hips, looking up and waited.

"Time to rest before we go down to my sisters for the night, not work. Oy..." Tallen shook her head and at a worried cuffing sound, she ran her finger's over Sideswipe's helm. "It's okay Sideswipe, I'm okay. Really it was just a brain fart. Might need to get some coffee I think."

She arched an eyebrow realizing she was still being eyed, and the little red mech crossed his arms now.

"What?" Tallen asked, and smiled before giving a raspberry back at Sideswipe. She was ignoring how her voice was rasping a bit more than normal, getting sick would be bad. "I'm fine, ish, I'll be fine." She corrected herself as she started to walk again, "I'm just tired... the coffee will help me relax and nap."

Sideswipe warbled, moving to keep pace with his human. The sound was distinctly, _I don't believe you_.

"...maybe sad and tired," Tallen admitted, glancing at her brace, then shifted to nudge Sideswipe as they walk. Not quite like a hip-bump she would do with her sisters, so he did not go stumbling off the trail. "Honestly I just want to hide for a few months." The woman said, sighing, rubbing at her temples and briefly frowning as she put the back of her hand to push the hat up and rested it against her forehead.

The mini mech- really he was not the smallest and one of the taller models the woman knew of. Sideswipe gave a complex set of sounds. More than the normal, more than the casual chitters she was used to, and it really did seem like he was either lecturing Tallen. Or, quiet possibly he was giving an impressive speech at her as they walked.

The woman arched an eyebrow as she looked down under her hand, "Are you telling me off young sir?"

Sideswipe buzzed back, putting a hand on her leg to give a push at the right trail. It was time to head back to the car, more so as Tallen started to cough. She coughed a lot, needing two different inhalers, but it was getting even worst these last three days. Sideswipe had noticed it was getting really bad last night and worried about his human.

He had seen sick humans, from a distance in that thrift store and also before all of this mess. Knew that humans could get sick, but... to see it starting and not knowing what to do was not helping Sideswipe. He wanted to take care of his new human, but how? He needed to start looking that up once back to the apartment.

The two walked back to the Oldsmobile, Sideswipe making sure to keep Tallen on the right path, even if she drifted a bit on the path, but stuck to the path. The woman frowned once by one of the main roads, stopping to lean a light pole, and rubbed her head.

She cursed softly, took deep breath, making a face, "Okay... damn...I might be sick."

Sideswipe gave a worried sound, standing beside her, resting a hand on her hip. "Merrr?"

"What did I need from the store again?" Tallen asked, sounding a bit lost as she reached for her red inhaler, feeling a coughing fit about to happen.

"…cold?"

"Right, cold things," Tallen pushed herself up, gritting her teeth, not noticing the true word that was spoken. She tapped Sideswipe's helm as she started walking, seeming to pull on stubborn reserves, slightly tunnel vision. "Food, then home. I'll see if I feel good-" She started coughing and had to use her inhaler, holding her breath for a moment and letting it out. "Good enough to go to Jen's. Come on."

Sideswipe followed, worry now predominate as he risked a ping to his brother to try and hurry. Maybe he could help? The red mech reached up to grasp his human's fingers, looking around and ready to blare an alarm at anyone that might follow her in this weakened state.

He listened to those scary and true stories on youtube with Tallen, and when she was at work. It made Sideswipe very wary of strangers that looked creepy in any way to him.

That might be _a lot_ of strangers depending on how long he had been listening to those stories before going out.

The small mech was extra alert as they went through the grocery store. Keeping one hand on the side of Tallen's leg, while Sideswipe nudged her to keep his human moving. Get the tings and get her resting at home.


End file.
